Oceandust
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Santana wakes up on her 18th birthday ready for her soul mate tattoo. Only to find its not who she thought. Quinn just broke up with her long time girlfriend only to be thrown in a spiral of nothingness. She thinks it's all that's left for her until she finds her real soul mate. Quinntana Soul mate AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heart Hurts

 **A.N. I know, I shouldn't be starting another story we I barely update the ones I have but, I really needed to write this. It's a Soul mate AU (or my version of a soul mate au) that would not get out of my head. Okay, it's Quinntana, because duh. And probably gonna be a lil angsty. Not much because I don't know how to do that. Slow burn, though. Also the songs that I will list before every chapter, I highly recommend you listen to.**

 **Song(s): Oceandust by Hands Like Houses and Heart Hurts by Hot Chelle Rae**

O O O

It starts with a tattoo. On your 18th birthday.

Everyone's is different. All are simple, though. Each a first, middle and last name.

She's seen some show up in odd places. Her mother's is on her lower back and her father's is on his left ankle.

She's not sure how it works exactly but her mom told it has something to do with the god of love, Eros, and how one day he saw a little old lady sleeping by herself. She had fallen in and out of love time an time again. Until she died one day of a broken heart.

Eros witnessed this all and vowed to keep the innocent safe of this sick fate. His solution, give everyone a soul mate.

In theory, everyone's soul originally has 4 arms and 4 legs. Eros split them in half and separated them, only for them to reconnect later in life.

Buy there was one thing Eros hadn't thought of. What if you thought your soul mate was wrong?

O O O

She panicked when she saw a name that shouldn't have been there. A name that she was absolutely repulsed by. The tattoo was smack dab in the middle of her chest. Above and slightly in between her breasts. The font was meticulous and intricate. Just like her supposed soul mate.

After a second of trying to scrub the cruel joke on her chest off, she sighed. Luckily her cheerios uniform covered it. It was about the only thing that it did actually cover.

Knowing she was going to be late she scrambled down the stairs. She's not surprised to see a lonely 'Happy Birthday' card sitting on the coffee table.

 _Happy 18th Birthday, mija. Love, Mami and Papi._

Santana chuckled, her parents were never home. So why would she think they'd be here to greet her on her birthday in person.

Walking out of her home, she saw the owner of the name on her chest across the street and she scowled. The unsuspecting girl got in to her little red bug and drove off, none the wiser.

That's when it hit, Santana.

How the hell was she going to tell her girlfriend, Brittany?

O O O

Quinn Fabray was having the worst day ever. She woke up with a horrible headache and no 'good morning' text. Then she remembered why.

Her girlfriend or now ex girlfriend, now, Rachel had broken up with her. Her explanation was simple. Quinn wasn't her soul mate. Noah Puckerman was.

Quinn immediately crumbled in on herself upon the news. She thought Rachel was hers and only hers.

She cried herself to sleep, only to wake with an aching head and no coffee.

But Quinn was a Fabray. And Fabrays show no emotion and don't expose their feelings when things aren't going there way.

So that's what she did; and she would make Rachel and Noah pay.

O O O

Santana rushed to her locker as soon as she made it through the front doors of her high school.

She smiles when she sees the ugly piece of metal covered in party supplies and swirly letters spelling out 'Happy 18th' with a kiss mark as signature. She opens it and a slightly crushes rose with a note attached falls to her feet. She picked it up and read it.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Happy 18th, Sanny_

 _I love you, Britt_

Santana was 95 percent sure that her girlfriend didn't write that on her own. Though, it was the thought that counted.

Brittany S. Pierce was an simple yet complex specimen. You often couldn't speak to her in long tangents and god forbid you use confusing words. Brittany didn't know a lot of things, but if it was one thing she did know it was people. She just got them. Like how she just got dancing. And boy, could the tall blonde dance. She moved gracefully and with an elegance only she herself could possess. And for Santana, well she loved her with her whole being.

Santana is snapped out of her day dream, by the pink rimmed mirror aimed at her chest in her locker. She can't see it but she knows it's there. She knows it doesn't say: _Brittany Susan Peirce._ No, instead it said: _Lucy Quinn Fabray._

In anger, Santana slams her locker shut and fiercely struts down the hallway to her 1st period. Smirking when the sheep of William McKinley High School scurry way in fear.

O O O

Quinn launched herself into the trophy decorated office with thinly vailed rage. On the way to the office, she ran into an overly enthusiastic Rachel Berry. It was horribly awkward. She walked away especially quick when the short girl tried to apologize. Again.

Sue looked up through her lashes at the fuming girl. She chuckled, harshly.

"How may I help you?" Sue asked as she leant back in her desk chair. Quinn sniffed.

"I need to rejoin the cheerios." She explained quickly. Sue smirked.

"I knew you'd be back, Barbie." The track suited lady stood and grabbed a uniform from a hidden closet. She presented it to Quinn without much fanfare and a wry "Now, get out of my office."

Quinn stood there slacked jawed.

"That's it? Bo questions? No catch?" She asked baffled. Sue smirked.

"Why would there be any of that?"

"Because you're Sue Sylvester. There's always something." Quinn sputtered.

"Okay, fair enough. I want you to take down the Glee club." Sue stopped and waited for a reaction.

Quinn's first reaction is she can't. _Rachel is in the Glee._ Then she thinks on it some more. _Rachel is in glee and so is Puck_. She took a look down at the polyester uniform in her hands and smirks evilly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll do it."

"Alright. Great doing business with you, Q. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

Quinn looked at her weird.

"My birthdays not for another two weeks."

"I know I just won't be here then, so I'm telling you now."

"Okay, thanks, coach.

"No, thank you." Quinn looked back at her coach and a cold chill ran through her spine. That lady was terrifying.

O O O

Brittany finally caught her at lunch after she sat down at the cheerios lunch table.

"Hi, Sanny. Did you see my surprise?" Brittany asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course I did Britt Britt. And I totally loved it. " Santana answered somewhat cheerily back.

"Great. You wanna know your next present?" Santana shrugged. Britt leant over and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet lady kisses."

Santana's heard that after you find out who your soul mate is, sex isn't as good without them.

That night Santana finds out its true.

Somehow she manages not to sweat off the makeup she covered the tattoo with and Brittany never asked.

She's so terribly lucky, and she knows it.

O O O

Quinn threw her cheerios uniform on the couch and plots down next to it, with her absent mother's bottle of vodka.

Quinn's heard that after a partner finds their soul mate they completely ditch that other partner.

That night Quinn finds out it's true.

Somehow she managed to drag her completely wasted as up the stairs and into her before passing out.

She's so terribly unlucky, and she knows it.

 **A.N. Review? Follow? All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Reflect) Developments

A.N. I changed my mind. Not slow burn. It's a three shot so one more chapter after this one.

\- Jessica

Song(s): (Reflect) Developments by Hands Like Houses and The House You Built by Hands Like Houses

O O O

Being stuck between Lucy Quinn Fabray and Brittany Susan Pierce is like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Brittany is a rock. She's her rock. She holds Santana together, and keeps her strong.

Quinn is a hard place. She is strong on her own, she's also abrasive and tries to tear Santana apart every chance she gets. Unfortunately, Quinn just so happens to be Santana's hard place.

And, for Santana, well she's the one stuck in between them.

O O O

She's really not sure why they are currently sitting in on a Glee meeting. All she really knows is that Quinn is totally owning her audition song, and Rachel and Puck who couldn't be any closer, look completely scared and apologetic.

Before Santana knows it the song is over and all to soon for her Brittany is pulling out of her arms for her turn.

She does an extremely provocative dance to Britney Spears' Toxic. And it totally would have turned her on if Brittany was her soul mate. But she's not and it scares her.

Santana absent-mindedly rubs at the tattoo on her chest. It burns and she knows exactly why.

Quinn's birthday is in a couple of days and she's going to find out about her Soulmate. She's going to find out it's Santana.

Santana has been through a lot. As a young girl she lost her beloved Abuelo to lung cancer. But she knows from the smell in the air and the twitch in her knee that a shit storm is brewing. And it's going to be a lot harder to endure than losing her grandfather ever was. She's just not sure who it's going to rain down on.

O O O

Quinn stalked down the hall with a fierce glare and a menacing smirk. Sometimes she wonders if she's a masochist. What she's about to do is totally going to ruin any chance of her maybe having a friendship with Rachel, but then she remembered the heartbreak. And suddenly she doesn't care anymore.

She spotted Rachel right where she normally is after 4th period.

She Makes sure to get every last drop of the blue slush on to Rachel's shivering form before she walked off again.

"Blue's a good color on you, Manhands." Quinn says off handedly over her shoulder. Missing Rachel's look of shock and hurt.

Quinn chuckled evilly.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

O O O

Quinn came to an abrupt stop as she walked out of her 6th period. Puck was standing right in way obviously looking pissed.

"What do you want, Fuckerman?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you messing with, Rachel." He asked still blocking her way.

"Cause it's Tuesday." She deadpanned.

"Back off, Quinn. This is why Rachel left you so easily. Your unlikable. No, your unlovable." He insisted poking her in the chest.

"Oh fuck off, Man Whore. Leave me alone and go play with your hobbit." She fumed. She had hoped he didn't see the look of pure pain on her face when that last word left his mouth.

He grunted but walked away.

Quinn sighed, giving up on her last period and just cutting straight to home.

As soon as she got there she stormed in and up the steps only to flop on to her bed and sob.

Was it true?

Was she really unlovable?

O O O

Quinn was woken up with a wobbly shake. She looked up startled. Her mom looked back at her with glassy eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Quinn asked as she looked at her alarm clock. It was only 4.45 in the evening. Her mother was not supposed to be home.

"Your father's coming for dinner, Quinnie. Can you make him his favorite dish? I have too much of a headache to do it." Her mother asked, her words slightly slurred.

"But m-" Quinn tried.

"Thanks, Quinnie. Be ready in an hour." Her mother called as she left through room.

Quinn sighed. Nothing ever goes her way.

She knows why her father is here. He comes once a week so him and her mother don't die of separation anxiety. It's odd and she has no idea how one can live without the other when they both know of each other, but this how it's been since she can remember.

She's scared that this is how her and her Soulmate are going to end up since Quinn is so obviously unlovable.

O O O

February 24th. 6.30 a.m. Santana huffed nervously as she soaked in the shower.

It was Quinn's 18th birthday and she surely would be finding her Soulmate out soon.

She's not sure what to expect. She knows for a fact that Quinn isn't going to run out of her house from across the street, bound into her house and jump into her arms. It's unrealistic.

Santana finally gets out the shower when she notices she's starting to prune.

As she put on the last of her cheerios uniform her phone rung. It startled her. The only person who calls her this early in the morning is Quinn, more than likely warning of a rampaging Coach Sylvester.

Her hammering heart slowed down drastically upon witnessing Brittany's smiling face.

"Hey, Britt Britt." She said, cheerily grabbing her bag and heading towards her car.

"Uh, Hi, San." Brittany said way less cheerily.

"What's wrong, Britt." Santana asked concerned.

"You didn't send me a Happy Birthday text."

"What do you mean, Brittany? Your birthday isn't until next month." Santana said urgently. She panicked. If today was Britt's birthday then that would mean-

"You're not my mate, San. Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany was on the verge of tears. Santana didn't have an answer. She had forgotten both blondes had the same birthday, she was so focused on Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Britt Britt. I just didn't know how."

"Well now I've done it for you. You need to be with your mate. And I need to be with mine. I hope you and Quinn are happy together." With that the blonde hung up. Leaving a shocked, teary-eyed brunette on the other end, in her car, on her own.

Santana thought for a minute. Brittany was right. She needed to be with her mate.

First, she just needed to convince Quinn of the same thing.

O O O

Quinn could feel the name etch it's self into her skin, while she slept. Just above her hip bone on her right side. She smiled slightly when it tickled a little. She is mainly just glad that it didn't burn like her mom's did.

Quinn walked down the hall quietly, none of the bravado that she had been putting on the past couple of weeks.

Nobody wished her a Happy Birthday but it didn't bother her.

She woke up at 3 am not able to fall back asleep. Out of pure impatience Quinn peeled down the top of her sleep shorts, right where she knew that tattoo would be.

Her breath hitched upon recognition. It was upside down but she could still read the cursive. It was sharp and edgy just like the owner of the name.

Santana Alessandra Lopez

Quinn smiled, she actually didn't know the latina's middle name. Quinn had took her word when she said she didn't have one. Quinn didn't know why Santana would hide such a beautiful name.

Quinn paused her tracing of the tattoo as soon as she noticed she was doing it. What was she doing? She was supposed to be pining after, Rachel.

But, in all honesty. She had no idea where she thought it was going to get her. Most bullies end up homeless or in jail. And at this rate that's exactly where she was going.

Maybe, Noah was right about everything?

That thought didn't sit comfortably in her head. Puck being right. Eww. It was something she simply will not put.

Quinn looked down at the tattoo one more time. She would make it up to Rachel and show Santana that she wasn't completely hopeless.

Quinn thought back to the apology she had planned for Rachel. It wasn't much. It was really just her saying she was sorry, but it would be a lot to get those words out. She hated admitting she was wrong.

Quinn walked into her first period and sat towards the back. She thought of what she gonna need to say to Santana. Quinn knew her birthday was a couple weeks ago. And she's not surprised the Latina didn't say anything, considering she was halfway up Brittany's ass all the time. But today is her birthday also and she's probably already cut Santana loose.

Suddenly, a wave of possessiveness and dread comes over Quinn. What if Brittany is still stringing her along. She can't do that. Santana is Quinn's. It says so on her hip.

If Quinn's being honest with herself, she's had a crush on Santana ever since they were six. Then, Brittany came along and more or less ruined it. Santana was so attached Quinn just assumed they were endgame. And yeah, maybe Quinn got a little petty with all the trying to be number one in everything thing, but that was mainly more about her dad and less about Santana.

The truth is, Quinn hates cheerios. That's why she quit in the first place, and why she will quit again when Coach comes back.

It's starting to seem like, Quinn needs to apologize to everyone.

But, first things first, apologize to, Rachel.

Then she'll claim Santana as her own.

O O O

Santana sat at the cheerios lunch table. She thought seeing Artie and Brittany together would make her want to run into the nearest bathroom and cry. Instead, she was rather happy for them. She still wishes she had someone to do those cute couple things with but, she wasn't longing after Britt.

Her tattoo burns her a little as if to say, 'remember me?', and she does.

She's actually had a crush on Quinn since they were six. Then, Brittany came along, she was new and shiny, and she knows it sounds bad, but she more or less forgot about Quinn and was blinded by her infatuation completely.

Santana is still slightly peeved at, Quinn for basically putting her last in everything, but with a tiny apology she'll forgive her.

O O O

Santana walked out of her last period toward her locker, for the last if her stuff so she could leave.

Just as she gets there, she's pushed against it and before she can react, there is a pair of soft but firm lips on hers.

She can feel everybody staring at them and she should probably check to see who it is, but she has a sneaking suspicion she knows. Then, they wrap their arms around her and squeeze her ass, and she kind of doesn't care anymore.

It took a little bit of effort, especially after they started sucking on her neck, but she finally pulled away.

Quinn is staring at her with a mischievous smirk, hair all messed, and lips swollen. Santana stared back at her.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, felt like the right thing to do. You know? Cause we're soulmates and everything." Quinn shrugged, her cheeks flushing pink. Santana giggled at Quinn's embarrassment. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm sorry." They blurted at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Quinn asked.

"For abandoning you. For not telling you, you were my soul mate right away." Santana answered, she did feel bad about both. Though, the second one she felt was a little justified." What are you sorry for?"

Quinn shrugged again. "For constantly putting you last. And for practically molesting you a couple of minutes ago."

"Quinn it's fine. Just next time, make sure I get a good look at your face, so I don't punch you in the gut. You got lucky this time."

Quinn smiled.

"How about we start over? I'm, Quinn and I'm your mate."

"I'm, Santana and I'm your mate, too." They shook hands, and laughed.

"Oh wait, what about Britt?" Santana shrugged.

"We broke up this morning. She's with Artie. And, yes I'm okay."

"So it wouldn't be completely inappropriate to ask you out to dinner tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not. I'd love to go out to dinner with you." Quinn smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7."

"I'll see you then, Quinn. I gotta go." Before she stalked off, Santana kissed her on the cheek.

And for the first time in weeks, Quinn went home happy.


End file.
